


A Good Time

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cute Connor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slutty Kamski, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, slutty Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Connor is dragged to Kamski's house by Gavin, and Gavin and Elijah want to have some fun.





	A Good Time

Connor was just casually talking to Hank when he felt someone pull his wrists, sending him back a bit. "Reed? Where are you going with Connor?" Gavin smirked, "Oh nowhere. His creator told me to take him to his home." Hank eyed Gavin heavily, "I swear if anything happens to him...I don't trust that Kamski. Not one bit. You'll be ok, Connor?" Connor looked at Gavin, his LED going yellow. He was nervous, but his deviant nature made him wonder what Kamski wanted with him. He looked at Hank and nodded, "Yes Hank. I'm sure I'll be ok." Hank seemed to calm and ruffled Connor's hair. "Ok good. And Reed, I'll kill you myself if-" Gavin scoffed, "Yeah yeah I'll be sure to take care of your son. Now come on, Connor. Kamski is not a patient man."

They were in the car, and would be for about 30 minutes. The truth was, Gavin had been dared by Elijah. Gavin remembered it clearly.

_"Hey Gavin, I got a dare for ya." Gavin sipped his beer. "Hit me then." "I dare you to bring Connor here next week." "Wow. Such a dare." "I wasn't done." Elijah leaned in and grinned, "So I can have some fun with him." Gavin rose his brows, "Oh." "You may join in with me if you'd like." Gavin slowly smirked, "You got a deal, Kamski."_

Gavin couldn't wait. He hadn't gotten laid since college, and he was pent up. "Gavin, the road." Gavin noticed he was staring at Connor, and kept his composure. "Yeah yeah." 

Chloe answered the door when they finally arrived. She smiled, "Connor, Gavin Reed, welcome. I shall-" "No need Chloe." Kamski came out, wearing a pair of jeans. "Gavin, Connor. Does Connor know Gavin?" He nodded no. Connors LED went yellow, "Why am I here?" Elijah chuckled, "Follow me, both of you."

They all went upstairs to his bedroom, Connor scanning everything as they went. They entered the bedroom, and Connor was tackled on the bed by Kamski. His LED went red. "Wh-What's happening?" Kamski chuckled in his ears, and kissed it, "Don't worry baby. We're gonna make you feel so good." "We?" Gavin got on the other side of the bed, but all Connor saw was his crotch. 

Connor gulped, a bit of panic setting in. Gavin held up his chin and smirked down at him, "I gotta say, Kamski, your people did amazing on Connor. Such dough eyes and what a cute face." Connor felt a blush creep up. Kamski got off of him and turned him over. "Mmm. Thanks Reed." Elijah kissed Connor's lips. Connor resisted to scan his DNA. Connor's eyes were open, and stared up at Gavin, who was just smirking at them. Elijah pulled Connor's lip. "Does he have a dick, Eli?" "Yes indeed." Connor was a bit blue in the face. His reader showed:

**_Percentage of Arousal: 58%_ **

Connor felt his pants slowly get tighter. He whimpered, trying to find a way to escape. "Aw he's getting hard." Elijah went down his body and took off his tie, then unbuttoned his white shirt. He kissed his nipples. Connor covered his mouth. "Gavin, hold his wrists." 

Gavin held his wrists, leaving the noises to escape. "Ah..." Connor never felt anything like it. It was hot and wet. Gavin was getting impatient. "Kamski, I want some." Elijah was very rosy and horny. "Okayyy." Elijah pulled down Connor's pants. Connor's LED went red, and Elijah smirked, "So hard, Connor."

Elijah put his mouth over the tip and started teasing him. Connor shuddered. "How's that?" Connor panted, despite not needing to  breathe. "I...have never felt..." Elijah went faster and Connor moaned, "Oh! Oomm..." 

**_Percentage of Arousal: 78%_ **

Gavin was getting bored, and took off his shirt and pants. "Connor." Connor looked up and was met with Gavin's cock. "Suck." Connor put his lips around it, and Gavin hummed. Elijah took off his jeans and said, "Connor, when your arousal is at 100%, tell me." Elijah licked his finger, and went into Connor slow. Connor got a reading:

**_Unknown object in body system_ **

"Ignore that, baby. You're gonna feel good soon." Elijah went back to sucking and Connor moaned onto Gavin's dick. "Fuck his mouth is perfect..." 

**_Percentage of Arousal: 100%_ **

Connor said, breathy, "It's at 100..." "Gavin, flip him over." Connor was on his hand and knees, and he could no longer see Kamski. Kamski grabbed a flesh light from his nightstand as Gavin and Connor made out. Connor just went with it, his body in a state of arousal. "Ready?" Gavin nodded at Kamski. Kamski went in slow, but it still hurt. Connor felt his artificial insides tear. "GAH!" "Let's hush that little mouth." Gavin almost shoved in his dick. Connor had the urge to gag, but it was just a human emotion. 

Gavin grabbed Connor's head and grunted, "Fuck he is good." Kamski smirked, "Agreed." Elijah went faster on Connor, and so did Gavin. All that was heard through out the room were slurps and the sound of skin clapping. Elijah grunted, "Shit...I wanna hear him scream." Gavin pulled out, leaving Connor feeling loopy and missing the feeling. Connor moaned at Kamski. "Ah! Fu...fuck!" 

Kamski chuckled and put the fleshlight on him. "AH! Yes...more..." Elijah hit his prostate, and Connor could barely speak. He started drooling and Gavin held up his face. "Wow this face." Gavin smirked and Kamski went faster. "OH ELIJAH! FUCK FUCK!" Connor couldn't take it, and his system was overriding. "I...CAN'T!" Gavin looked at Kamski. "He's gonna cum." "Shit so am I." 

Gavin shoved himself back inside Connor, and Connor started to cry from the immense pleasure. "Fuck!" Gavin came in Connor's mouth and on his face while Kamski came in his ass. Connor pumped his load in the flesh light. 

Connor would've fell onto the bed if he wasn't hanging onto Gavin's thighs. Kamski smirked and bit Connor's neck. "You're perfect Connor." Gavin kissed his lips while Kamski kissed his neck. Connor whimpered as he felt the cum drip down his thighs. 

They switched positions. Connor and Kamski were 69'ing while Gavin fucked Connor. Connor couldn't even focus on Elijah's pulsing dick. Gavin was a bit bigger than Kamski. 

"OH YEAH! Fuck yes!" Connor could only jerk Elijah off, which Elijah didn't mind. Gavin groaned, "What's my name?" "Ga...GAVIN! OH!" Gavin grabbed Connor's head and shoved it onto Elijah's dick. Elijah mumbled underneath Connor. 

Connor slightly panicked, but remembered he didn't need to breathe. Gavin went harder, "Fuck. Yeah I'm gonna cum." Connor stopped sucking and screamed, "FUCK! Gavin! In me...please..." That sent Gavin over the edge. He bit down on Connor's neck as Gavin filled him to the brim. Elijah chuckled. "You kids sure are having a blast. You drenched me in cum." 

They sexually tortured Connor afterwards.

Connor was on his knees, blindfolded. Gavin was sucking Connor off, but Elijah put on a cock ring. Elijah had a prostate vibrator in him. Conor moaned loud. "Fuckkkk! FUCK!" Elijah kissed him to hush him up. Connor couldn't take it. He felt his system overriding.

_**ERROR ERROR PROCESSORS OVERHEATING** _

Connor begged, "Eli...Elijah..." He started crying, "Please..." Elijah bit Connor's lips and smirked. "Let's see those beautiful chocolate eyes." Connor's eyes were filled with tears, his face blue, and his LED red. "Gavin, stop." Gavin got up and also pulled the vibrator out.

"We'll let you cum, but make us cum first."

Connor was met with their 2 dicks. He sucked Gavin's first and stroked Elijah. Gavin gave good praise, "Shit Connor. You're so fucking cute." Connor smirked a bit and went all the way down. He gagged, but Gavin groaned. "Fucckkk." Connor went over to Elijah. Elijah smirked, "Will you deep throat me if I sweet talk you? Like Gavin?" Connor licked his lips and chuckled, "You don't have to sweet talk to me...Master."

Connor went all the way down. Elijah groaned and smirked, "Oh yeah. I'm close." Gavin petted Connor, "So am I." Gavin jerked himseld off then moaned. "Fuck." Elijah pulled out and they came on his face and mouth. 

"Fuck that was good." Elijah nodded in agreement, but Connor whimpered. "Oh. I do believe we promised something." Gavin smirked and they lied Connor on his back. He was ready to cum, and his dick was blue with thirium.

Elijah and Gavin both sucked his dick. "GAH! Oh shit...oh shit shit! Coming!" Connor came in Gavin's mouth and Gavin swallowed it. They all made out. Gavin checked his phone. "Wow it's been 2 hours. We should head back." Elijah nodded, "Come by anytime." Elijah bit Connor's ear and whispered, "I'll be waiting~" 

When they got back, Hank ruffled Connor's hair. "You alright?" Gavin squeezed his ass, and Connor swatted his hand away. "Yes Hank I'm fine." Gavin chuckled, "Yeah he is." Hank eyed them both, "Hmm." 

Connor smiled a bit, "Don't worry so much, Hank. I had a good time." 

 


End file.
